Walking Dead: Killer Within
"Killer Within" is the fourth episode of season three of the survival horror series The Walking Dead and the twenty-third episode of the series overall. It was directed by Guy Ferland and written by Sang Kyu Kim. It first aired on the AMC network on Sunday, November 4th, 2012. Plot In this episode, Rick discovers that the prisoner he left to be eaten by walkers has opened up the gates to the prison, allowing more herds to converge upon them. While trying to secure the perimeter, one of the group suffers a fatal bite. Meanwhile, Lori goes into labor and Maggie and Carl must find a safe room for her to deliver the baby. In Woodbury, Merle has reason to believe that his brother Daryl is still a live, but the Governor will not allow up to take a scouting party to check it out. Andrea becomes more endeared to the Governor, but Michonne doesn't trust anyone and just wants to get away. Cast Starring Also Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * The Walking Dead was developed by Frank Darabont based on the series of graphic novels by Robert Kirkman, Tony Moore, and Charlie Adlard. * "WD: Killer Within", "TWD: Killer Within", and "The Walking Dead: Killer Within" all redirect to this page. * This episode is rated TV-MA. It contains strong language and acts of extreme violence. * This episode is included on disc one of the Walking Dead: The Complete Third Season DVD and Blu-ray collections. * Co-executive producer Denise M. Huth is credited as Denise Huth in this episode. * Co-executive producer Evan T. Reilly is credited as Evan Reilly in this episode. * Production designer Graham Walker is credited as Grace Walker in this episode. * This is the fourth episode of The Walking Dead directed by Guy Ferland. * This is the first episode of The Walking Dead written by Sang Kyu Kim. * Final appearance of T-Dog; dies in this episode. * Final appearance of Lori Grimes; dies in this episode. * Final appearance of Andrew; dies in this episode. * Second appearance of The Governor. * Carol Peletier is considered M.I.A. at the end of this episode. * First appearance of Baby Grimes. She will eventually be named Judith and nicknamed "Little Ass-Kicker" by Daryl. * This is the only episode of the season that has the complete main cast in it in physical form. Some subsequent episodes include Sarah Wayne Callies as she is still credited as a regular cast member on the series, but she appears only as an hallucination in Rick's mind. Body Count * T-Dog - Bitten by a walker; makes a suicide run to protect Carol. * Lori Grimes - Dies in childbirth; Shot by Carl before she can become infected. * Andrew - Shot in the head by Oscar. Quotes * Merle Dixon: How come we never hooked up? * Andrea: You called me a whore, and a rug muncher. * Merle Dixon: Got a way with words, don't I? .... * Lori Grimes: Carl? Baby, I don't want you to be scared, okay? This is what I want. This is right. Now you... you take care of your daddy for me, all right? And your little brother or sister, you take care... * Carl Grimes: You don't have to do this. * Lori Grimes: You're gonna be fine. You are gonna beat this world. I know you will. You are smart, and you are strong, and you are so brave, and I love you. * Carl Grimes: I love you, too. * Lori Grimes: You gotta do what's right, baby. You promise me, you'll always do what's right. It's so easy to do the wrong thing in this world. So don't... so if it feels wrong, don't do it, all right? If it feels easy, don't do it. Don't let the world spoil you. You're so good. You're my sweet boy. You're the best thing I ever did. And I love you. I love you. You're my sweet, sweet boy, I love you! .... * Carol Peletier: You should stop! * T-Dog: Why? Sit here and wait to die? * Carol Peletier: I'll do what I have to. You're not becoming one of those things! * T-Dog: I can't ask that! * Carol Peletier: It's the pact, remember? * T-Dog: This is God's plan. He'll take care of me. Always has. He's gonna help me lead you out of these tunnels. .... * Maggie Greene: They're strangers. I don't... it feels weird all of a sudden to have these other people around. * T-Dog: You brought us in. * Maggie Greene: Yeah, but you turned up with a shot boy in your arms. Didn't give us a choice. * Glenn Rhee: They can't even kill Walkers. * Carol Peletier: They're convicts, bottom line. * T-Dog: Those two might actually have less blood on their hands than we do. * Daryl Dixon: I get guys like this. Hell, I grew up with them. They're degenerates, but they ain't psychos. I could have been with them just as easy as I'm out here with you guys. * T-Dog: So are you with me? * Daryl Dixon: Hell, no! Let 'em take their chances out on the road, just like we did. Crew * Robert Kirkman - Executive producer * David Alpert - Executive producer * Gale Anne Hurd - Executive producer * Glen Mazzara - Executive producer * Sharon Bialy, CSA - Casting * Sherry Thomas, CSA - Casting * Bear McCreary - Composer * Julius Ramsay - Editor * Grace Walker - Production designer * Rohn Schmidt - Director of photography * Paul Gadd - Producer * Nichole Beattie - Producer * Sang Kyu Kim - Producer * Angela Kang - Producer * Scott M. Gimple - Supervising producer * Denise Huth - Co-executive producer * Evan Reilly - Co-executive producer * Greg Nicotero - Co-executive producer * Tom Luse - Producer; Unit production manager * Jolly Dale - Co-producer * Kenneth Requa - Associate producer * Veronica A. Hampton - First assistant director See also External Links ---- Category:2012/Episodes